Entre cadenas
by Dragonazul
Summary: En los confines del mundo, humanos y animales fuerons ecuestrados para parar a un laboratorio. Dos de ellos, saben que su pasado es muy diferente. Y lo descubriran con al llegada de una joven que viene del exterior. Universo alterno de One Piece
1. En blanco

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Euchiiro Oda, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer los fic.

Así que recuerden que por ser un UA (Universo Alterno), las personalidades de los personajes pueden cambiar.

Disfrutenlo.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ****En blanco**

**-nos vemos ma-...**

**Era lo único que recordaba, o al menos lo ultimo que había escuchado ese día; recordó que se había levantado temprano para ir al instituto, desayuno sola con su madre ya que su hermana se había ido a America con intención de estudiar en una gran facultad; sabia que aquel nublado pueblo de España no era grande pero para ella bastaba.**

**Recordó que venia sola por la calle, y al doblar en una calle; al sentir que alguien la jalo de un brazo y le tapaba la boca... ya no recordaba nada, todo era negro.**

**-pero, ¿estaré muerta?- se pregunto en su mente, sintió una leve molestia en su nariz; como cuando de pequeña, su hermana la despertaba rascándole levemente la nariz.**

**Lentamente pudo abrir los ojos; y vio a un muchacho que tendría aproximadamente su edad, pero que casi al instante en el que abrió sus ojos, este salio corriendo y se escondió.**

**Al abrir bien sus ojos pudo ver que se escondió detrás de la abertura de una puerta; pero recién ahí se dio cuenta en donde estaba.**

**Era un cuarto completamente blanco; las paredes parecían de material pero más suaves y resistentes que lo normal. Se dio cuenta en el aquel cuarto vacío, estaba sobre una cama, parecida a las de hospital pero con cómodas sabanas blancas.**

**Se sentó en la cama y se paro enseguida, al darse cuenta de que, en vez de llevar el uniforme del instituto, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta el muslo y la parte de arriba parecía una camiseta, pero plegada a la falda.**

**-pero... ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto aun más confusa que antes; no sabia ni tenia ganas de saber por que estaba allí, sentía miedo y algo de nervios.**

**Por un momento vio la puerta que se encontraba en la pared recta a donde se apoyada el cabezal de su cama; parecía la abertura de una puerta pero si la puerta.**

**Se acerco lentamente a la puerta, recordando que había visto a alguien; algo asustada dio pequeños pasos hacia la puerta, al espiar levemente vio que alguien más parecía hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella, pero que se asusto y se volvió a la habitación.**

**Nami se sorprendió al principio, pero quería asegurar que era y que hacia en aquel lugar.**

**-disculpa, no te quise- dijo Nami pasando al cuarto, -asustar...- se dijo al ver sorprendida el cuarto; que era bastante más grande que la suya, la cama estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar, había una pequeña biblioteca con libros a un costado y, al otro, varios instrumentos de ejercicio, como pesas y otras cosas. La joven se acerco mirando el lugar.**

**-eh- se dijo sorprendida ingenuamente, ya que el joven se había escondido bajo la cama pero de los hombros en adelante estaban fuera y podía verlo casi en totalidad; dándose cuenta que también traía una remera y pantalón blancos.**

**Nami se acerco levemente y se arrodillo, al lado de la cama y respiro hondo.**

**-hola, soy Nami, ¿y tu?- pregunto, esperando una respuesta através de las sabanas que cubrían el costado de la cama. Escucho un leve suspiro con susto.**

**-no pasa nada- dijo levantando la sabana, viendo que se tapaba la cabeza con los brazos.**

**-oye no me tengas miedo-le dijo, tomando el brazo del joven; desde antes estaba seguro que el chico era morocho pero aun no había podido ver su cara.**

**-hey, mi nombre es Nami; ¿y el tuyo?- pregunto al joven.**

**El muchacho levanto al mirada levemente, en la cual se veía algo de susto y admiración ante la chica.**

**-soy... mi nombre es Luffy- dijo el joven.**

**-bien, "Luffy"- dijo la pelirroja, -¿que te parece si hablamos en otro lugar que no sea debajo de la cama?- pregunto.**

**-¿por que?- inquirió el joven con sorpresa.**

**-por aquí es medio incomodo para hablar, vamos; sal- le dijo mientras ella se paraba. Luffy miro unos segundos sus pies y se decidió a salir; al pararse ambos tenían casi la misma altura.**

**Nami sonrío.**

**-mi nombre es Nami Daitenkyu- se presento levantando la mano, para que el joven correspondiera.**

**-¿Daitenkyu?- pregunto el joven sorprendido.**

**-si, es un nombre japonés por que mi papá proviene de una familia que vino de Japón a Europa, y... –**

**-espera; ¿vienes... de afuera?- pregunto acercándosele Luffy.**

**-¿de afuera?- repitió la joven sin entender.**

**-digo; ¿de que país vienes?- le pregunto.**

**-de España, ¿por?- se pregunto la joven sin entender.**

**-¡¿de verdad?!- le pregunto sonriente, -¿y como es?- prosiguió.**

**-pues... como cualquier otro pueblo pequeño- explico confundida.**

**-ya veo- el chico se detuvo de golpe y se le acerco, -oye, ¿tu eres un "chica"?- pregunto mirándola de cerca.**

**-eh si- respondió alejándose un paso de él. El chico se quedo mirándole un momento.**

**-sabia que eran algo diferentes pero no creí que tanto- se dijo para dentro.**

**-¿Cómo que "sabia que eran algo diferentes"?- pregunto sorprendida Nami, -¿Qué nunca habías visto a una chica?- le pregunto.**

**-pues no, humana no- explico, Nami se quedo mirándole.**

**-espera... ¿aquí hay cosas que no son humanas?- pregunto algo asustada.**

**-pues, la mayoría son mitad seres humanos y mitad otra cosa- explico. Nami le miro con la boca abierta.**

**-¿Qué es este lugar?- le pregunto seria.**

**-el laboratorio Esitotegp- respondió una voz aguda detrás de ella, Nami volteo y dio unos pasos para atrás asustada. Tenía cuernos y el cuerpo lleno de pelo, pero tenia la altura de un niño pequeño y hablaba y caminaba como humano.**

**-oi Choper, ella es de afuera del laboratorio- le dijo el muchacho señalando a Nami.**

**-eso explica por que esta tan asustada- dijo, -el laboratorio Esitotegp, significa leído al revés Pgetotise, lo cual es la sigla de Laboratorio de: Pruebas GEneticas con TOdo TIpo de SEres- explico.**

**-¿que?- pregunto Nami con un hilo de voz.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bue, en me aquí con un nuevo fic; por fa dejen review que siempre le alientan al autor a seguir el fic y que además no cuesta nada.

Solo deben presionar en las letras verdes de abajo, escribir su nombre o alias y dejar su review.

Además, como verán; es un universo alterno y como dije las personalidades pueden cambiar.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

**P.D: Si no dejan review, no alientan al autor e inducen a que este deje de escribir, así que por fa, no les cuesta nada.**


	2. Preguntas,dudas y respuestas vergonzosas

Los personajes pertenecen a Euchiiro Oda, yo solo los tomo prestados y los uso para este fic.

El fic es UA (Universo Alterno) y los temperamentos de los personajes varias un poco.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Preguntas, dudas y respuestas vergonzosas**

**-espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con "Pruebas Genéticas"?- pregunto algo sobresaltada Nami.**

**-veras, en este lugar se toman a toda clases de seres vivos, y se experimenta con ellos- comento Choper cruzando los brazos.**

**-pero... No se puede hacer eso- renegó Nami, en tanto Luffy y Choper le miraron extrañados.**

**-¿Por qué no? lo han hecho con Choper y yo, y muchos otros animales- pregunto Luffy algo extrañado.**

**-¡¿que?!- pregunto la pelirroja girando a verlo, -¿han experimentado con ambos?- le pregunto, viéndolo; aun que claro, sin encontrarle defectos.**

**-si, acá esta la prueba- respondió el joven, como si fuera algo normal; extendiendo su brazo y mostrando marcas de agujas en el brazo, al reverso del codo.**

**-pero... te ves completamente normal- le respondió Nami.**

**-¿ah si?- pregunto el pelinegro algo confundido, -¿y Choper?- pregunto señalando a su compañero.**

**-eh... veras, si me digieras que eres un mutante te creería- respondió algo dudosa y mirándole.**

**-así es, y yo mismo me di cuenta- explico el pequeño, demostrando que en su brazo derecho también tenía marcas; -yo era una cría de reno cuando me trajeron aquí; vivía en Alaska, y aquí me dieron la inteligencia de un humano común- dijo con los brazos cruzados.**

**-¿te dieron inteligencia humana?- pregunto, sin entender.**

**-en realidad... ni yo estoy seguro- dijo rascándose la cabeza y mirando a un costado, -lo único que sé; es que la inteligencia que tengo se le fue, de alguna manera, extraída a un humano doctor- explico.**

**-¿y como es que lo sabes?- pregunto, girando al cabeza levemente.**

**-ni idea, solo que cuando desperté aquí, ya tenía conocimientos innatos de medicina- respondió, pero de pronto todos se quedaron callados unos segundos.**

**-¿no huele a quemado?- pregunto Nami, oliendo el aire. De repente, se escucho una pequeña explosión del cuarto de al lado, continuo al de Nami y Luffy.**

**-no otra vez- se renegó el reno corriendo a su cuarto, Nami se asomo levemente y Luffy directamente entro al cuarto.**

**Era un poco más chico que el cuarto del joven, pero en cambio tenía un escritorio, también blanco, en el cual había instrumentos de química y otros vasos con diferentes cosas.**

**Sobre el escritorio, parecía que una de los líquidos había explotado, reventado el frasco donde estaba también.**

**-no puede ser, ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo?- se preguntaba mientras se subía a un banquito, viendo el desorden que había en el lugar.**

**-vaya, es como si tuviera un pequeño laboratorio- se dijo para dentro Nami.**

**-oi- le llamo levemente el muchacho, Nami se paro junto a él; -¿te podría hacer un par de preguntas?- le dijo, con una leve sonrisa.**

**-eh, no hay problema- le respondió.**

**El joven sonrío y casi la arrastro de un brazo a la cama que había en el cuarto. Nami se sentó y Luffy se sentó cruzando las piernas, a su lado.**

**-mira, ¿conoces este lugar?- le pregunto Luffy, sacando un libro de debajo de la almohada de su cama.**

**Nami lo tomo y miro la imagen.**

**-si; es Paris- comento, reconociendo la torre Eiffel (Ifel), en la foto.**

**-¿estuviste hay?- le pregunto en seguida.**

**-no, pero mi mamá fue allí cuando era chica- le respondió, mirando la foto.**

**-¿tu mamá?- pregunto confuso.**

**-si; mi madre, se llama Bellemere- explico. Luffy se quedo pensando.**

**-¿hablas... de la mujer que te dio la vida?- pregunto, Nami le miro algo extrañada.**

**-así es, tu... ¿no recuerdas a tu madre?- le pregunto.**

**-no exactamente, según Choper; el me encontró en este mismo lugar cuando era bebé, según él, estoy aquí desde que tengo unos días de vida- le dijo, mirándola.**

**-por eso te sorprendiste al verme; ¿no conoces a ninguna otra persona que no sea Choper?- pregunto Nami. Luffy miro unos segundos al techo.**

**-conozco a otros parecidos a Choper; pero un humano como tú, nunca antes había visto- le respondió.**

**-ya veo- dijo levemente, -espera, ¿entonces quien les aplico esas vacunas ti y a Choper?- pregunto la pelirroja, sin entender.**

**-no estoy seguro, pero según Choper son una clase de robots- le respondió.**

**-¿que? ¿y quien los controla?- pregunto de nuevo Nami.**

**-Choper y yo, intentamos escapar una vez; y en un piso elevado nos encoframos con personas que llevaban trajes blancos y macaras, por eso no le pudimos ver la cara, pero luego de eso, no tengo ni idea- le respondió.**

**-un momento, ¿significa de ahora en adelante, mi vida esta confinada a estos tres pasillos?- le pregunto alertada y asustada.**

**-pues, si Choper y yo escapamos, no tendría ningún problema de llevarte a ti también- le respondió, tranquilizándola con una leve cornisa; -eso si; una vez que yo te llevara a tu hogar, no sé que haría yo- dijo mirando a un costado.**

**-bien, si llegáramos a tener esa suerte- le dijo, llamando su atención, -no tendría problema en que ambos se alojen en mi casa- respondió alegremente.**

**-¿de verdad?- pregunto sorprendido el joven, y enseguida sonrío; -gracias- le dijo, cuando le dio un abrazo, aun que Nami no sabía exactamente por que, supuso que era algo normal, un abrazo demuestra confiaba.**

**El joven la soltó, quedando de frente.**

**-¿tenias alguna otra pregunta?- inquirió Nami.**

**-eh, si- se le acerco un poco, -¿Por qué tu cuerpo es tan diferente al mío?- pregunto, Nami se le quedo un segundo en shock.**

**-eh... veras, que... todas las personas somos así; los hombres son de tu físico y las mujeres como yo, no hay mucha explicación- dijo, un poco nervioso.**

**-ya veo- dijo algo pensativo Luffy, -y, ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen una forma tan curvada?- pregunto, Nami se ruborizo un poco ante la pregunta del joven.**

**-es... por que las mujeres tenemos el cuerpo preparado...- dijo mirando para el costando pensado que decir, -"especializado" para cuidar, a un futuro hijo- dijo, aun mirando a un costado y cerrando los ojos; esperando no tener que dar más explicaciones de su cuerpo.**

**-pero...- dijo Luffy, Nami sintió un toque en su cuerpo que le dio escalofríos, -¿Por qué las mujeres tienen el pecho tan grande en comparación con lo hombres?- pregunto el joven, sosteniendo levemente uno de los pechos de Nami.**

**A lo cual, una respuesta instintiva de cualquier mujer en esa circunstancia. Nami le dio un cachetazo que, directamente, le tiro para atrás casi contra la pared.**

**-¡IDIOTA, ESO NO SE HACE!- le grito la muchacha, cruzando los brazos e intentando de esconder su busto, cosa que no era fácil, ya que no podía negar que para su edad estaba muy bien de cuerpo.**

**-pero, ¿Qué te hice?- pregunto Luffy sentando, en verdad, confuso. Choper miro levemente, desde la puerta, y prefirió no meterse en la discusión.**

**-¡a las mujeres no se les toca allí!- le grito Nami, algo enojada y sonrojada.**

**-¿pero por que?- pregunto, al instante el joven.**

**-por que... la cosa es que no debes tocar a una mujer así o te golpearan más fuerte- le respondió. Luffy se tomo la mejilla en al cual Nami le había pegado.**

**-pero no me dolió tanto- dijo sin entender. Nami se renegó.**

**-¡ese no es el punto!- dijo y suspiro, -el punto es que no debes tocar a una mujer en... su privacidad- dijo volviendo a sonrojarse.**

**Luffy se quedo mirándole, y sin pensarlo dos veces se saco la camisa blanca; Nami pudo darse cuenta de la utilidad de las pesas y objetos de fuerza que estaban allí, el joven tenía muy marcados los abdominales y músculos en su cuerpo.**

**-bien, me saque la camisa- dijo mirando a la chica, -ahora hazlo tú- le dijo de forma sincera.**

**-¡claro que no!- le grito en seguida la joven.**

**-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Luffy confuso, ¿no estarían a mano si ninguno tenia camisa?.**

**-por que, eh... los hombres pueden tener el torso al aire, pero las mujeres no- le dijo, un poco más sonrojada que antes.**

**-¿por que?- pregunto el joven.**

**-por que se supone que el busto es una privacidad de la mujer, y no nos podemos mostrar igual que los hombres- dijo, ya algo harta.**

**-oh, vamos; aquí solo estamos nosotros dos- dijo Luffy haciendo puchero.**

**-¡por supuesto que no, ni loca!- respondió Nami, -y punto final- termino con su dicho Nami.**

**-que mala- dijo mirando a un costado, haciendo puchero.**

**-no soy mala, es que las mujeres no somos igual que los hombres- reprocho.**

**-¿pero no somos ambos humanos?- le pregunto, indignado Luffy. Nami le miro, y bajo la mirada, en verdad sonrojada.**

**-hey, estas roja, ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto el joven, viendo que la cara de la joven estaba roja desde sus mejillas a toda su cara.**

**-no es nada- dijo, desviando la mirada.**

**-¿sientes algo en especial?- pregunto Luffy.**

**-¿Cómo que si siento algo especial?- pregunto la joven mirándole.**

**-una vez leí en un libro que tenía por ahí, que las personas se ponen rojas cuando tienen un sentimiento en especial- explico el moreno, -y ya que esta, te hago una pregunta más- inquirió el joven. Nami asintió levemente.**

**-dime; ¿Qué es el amor?- le pregunto.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Disculpen si tarde mucho, je.

Estoy algo atareada con el colegio, pero ya estoy de nuevo con los fics.

Ya lo sé, cree a un Luffy tipo Sai "Lée libros"; pero esta parte se me había ocurrido hacía ya tiempo. Creo que más adelante, mandare un par de fanfics de la historia en si.

**Agradecimiento a los reviews:**

**Navegante**

Más adelante, detallare el laboratorio en si; este capitulo se dedico para demostrar un poco el temperamento de los personajes. Y si, Zoro parecerá más adelante, pero creo que recién al final.

**Gabe Logan**

Siempre con un pequeño pero alentador review, espero que la historia te guste.

**Flames To Dust**

Como veras, tengo en mente a un Luffy (verdaderamente) inocente, y que no sabe nada del mundo exterior, pero que en verdad le encantaría descubrirlo (Por ello tenia un libro debajo de su almohada).

**Rikuya-chan**

Mi intención, era demostrar un lado muy oscuro del mundo; y más adelante las cosas serán más duras y desafiantes. Tendrán que disculparme, pero voy a hacer sufrir bastante a nuestros personajes.

En fin, Miles de saludos.

Dejen reviews.


	3. What is it a love?

**Capitulo 3: What is it a love?**

**-dime; ¿Qué es el amor?- le pregunto.**

**-el... ¿amor?- se pregunto para dentro Nami.**

**-si, he escuchado de él, pero no sé que es- comento el joven.**

**-eh, veras; es un sentimiento- dijo algo trabada, -es cuando quieres estar al lado de alguien para siempre, cuando quieres cuidar y estar con esa persona toda la vida- respondió algo sonrojada.**

**-ya veo- dijo mirando bajo, -¿estas segura de que eso significa amor?- pregunto confuso el muchacho.**

**-no, en realidad; es muy confuso explicarlo- dijo mirándole, -no creo que te lo pueda explicar- dijo, esta vez algo triste por no poder responderle al chico.**

**Luffy izo un puchero.**

**-Choper me dijo exactamente lo mismo, y creí que lo podría encontrar en algún libro- comento.**

**-¿y te los leíste todos?- pregunto sorprendida Nami.**

**-Choper si, yo en la mayoría no llegue ni a las cinco hojas- explico. Nami se cayó de espaldas estilo anime.**

**-veo, pero; ¿Por qué me preguntaste que es el amor?- pregunto la joven.**

**-es que una historieta y uno de los personajes decía "sentir su primer amor"- explico, mirando para arriba.**

**-bien, significa que era la primera vez que se veían atraídos por una persona- comento Nami.**

**-¿atraídos?- cuestiono el joven.**

**-si, de... lo que te conté recién- explico, volviendo a sonrojarse levemente. Luffy se acomodo sentado como indio, y se quedo mirándole a Nami.**

**-no entiendo por que te pones tan roja cuando hablas ¿es algo común?- pregunto inocentemente.**

**-no, pero son temas delicados- explico la chica, mirando bajo.**

**-pero... ¿Qué problema hay con eso?- pregunto el joven, bajando la cabeza intentando de verle a la cara.**

**-no es algo de lo que se pueda hablar tan fácilmente, usualmente es algo que se aprende creciendo en su familia- explico.**

**-pero si sabes que yo no tengo familia- le reprocho Luffy, intentado de verla a la cara.**

**-ya lo sé, pero- le dijo, al alzar la vista quedaron en frente a unos pocos centímetros.**

**-y ahora te pones más colorada todavía- le dijo el muchacho arto, -¿tienes algo malo?- le pregunto, pasando su mano por su frente.**

**-estoy bien, es... vergüenza- respondió Nami.**

**-¿vergüenza?- pregunto confuso el muchacho, sancandole su mano de la frente.**

**-si, es cuando no quieres hacer o decir algo en frente de otra persona por miedo a que se ria- explico, bajando sus hombros.**

**-pero... yo no me voy a reír, te lo aseguro- le dijo el joven con una pequeña sonrisa, Nami solo se le quedo mirando levemente.**

**-¿te pudo pedir un última cosa?- pregunto Luffy acercándosele levemente.**

**-según lo que sea- dijo, alejándose levemente de la cara del chico; el cual sonrío levemente.**

**-¿puedes darme un beso?- pregunto sin más.**

**-¿que?- pregunto sobresaltada Nami, -pero, ¿Por qué un beso?- pregunto sentada para atrás.**

**-vi, en una foto como era un beso pero quisiera saber como se siente, ¿no puedes darme uno?- pregunto con lo brazos cruzados y girando levemente la cabeza.**

**-no, veras que...- se quedo Nami arrodillada en la cama frente a él, -... cierra los ojos- le pidió, el joven se sorprendió levemente, bajo los brazos y cerro los ojos.**

**-"ya se lo pedí; no puedo decirle que no ahora"- pensó un momento, algo colorada. Se acerco al muchacho, dejando de lado la remera que se había quitado anteriormente.**

**Tomo la cara del chico con sus manos, estando al frente de él.**

**-es solo un beso, solo eso- se susurro, antes de juntar sus labios con los del moreno; dejando a ambos inmóviles por un minuto, en realidad más de eso.**

**Casi que, al rato, Nami se separo de Luffy; al fin dejándoles respirar bien a ambos.**

**-y... ¿Qué te pareció?- pregunto levemente y sonrojada. Luffy abrió los ojos; y se lamió levemente los labios. **

**-tenia sabor a mandarinas- sonrío dulcemente. Nami bajo la vista, y se quedo callada.**

**-te veo expresión de preocupada- le dijo Luffy acercándosele nuevamente.**

**-no es nada- respondió la joven. Pero esta misma se sorprendió cuando Luffy le dio un abrazo haciendo que su cabeza quede en su hombro.**

**-cuando era más chico y me sentía mal como vos; el me abrazaba y me decía que todo iba a estar bien- le comento al oído. Nami suspiro y le abrazo más fuertemente, de alguna manera; se sentía muy protegida abrazando a aquel muchacho.**

**Choper miro desde la puerta, y sonrío levemente.**

**-esos dos se llevaran bien- se dijo para dentro.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bue, otro capi; algo cortito pero, a mi parecer, tierno. Nami y Luffy ya se empiezan a llevar mejor.

Próximamente, aparecerán más personajes en este laboratorio siniestro.

P.D: Creo que el profesor de Lengua si se dio cuenta de que tengo una Death Note por que me puso otro diez es una representación de una escena de terror (Yo era el fantasma de una mujer asesinada -.-U). Creo que debería mostrárselas a todos los profesores. jejeje

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Flames To Dust**

Esta vez una capitulo menos vergonzoso pero los siguiente ya irán cambiando. A mi parecer; Goku es más inocente que Luffy; recuerda que a Goku, teniendo 19 años le preguntaron si se quería casar y el respondió que si sin saber. A Luffy también se lo pregunto la capitana que se encontraba en Thriller Bark; y el respondió, sin pensarlo, que no. Además, Luffy es un pirata y creo que aquello le da una vida un poco más libre y oportunista que la de Goku.

**Gabe Logan**

No sé si este capitulo te llame mucho la atención, pero en verdad te aseguro que no estoy muy inspirada últimamente.

**Rikuya-chan **

Bueno, esas frase son, para mi, coherentes en lo absoluto; y, a quien no lo gusta un review?. (Mientras que no sea del Rincón de los malos Fics todo esta bien n_nU ). Y si, más adelante, entenderán la conspiración que se encuentra allí.

**Ayaami-sama**

Que bueno tenerte en este fic como lectora, como le dije a Gabe no estoy muy inspirada últimamente pero ya estoy preparando ideas para el futuro.


	4. Descubrimientos

**Capitulo 4: Descubrimientos**

**-esos dos se llevaran bien- se dijo para dentro Choper viendo a los jóvenes. Se dio media vuelta y encabezo a su cuarto, volviendo a sentarse en la pequeña silla en frente de sus instrumentos de química.**

**-hey- dijo interrumpiendo Nami, aun sentada junto a Luffy.**

**-¿escuchaste eso?- pregunto, parándose y acercándose a la pared que unía los tres cuartos de frente, -pareciera que alguien estuviera corriendo- dijo, apoyando su mano en la pared.**

**Luffy también se paro, escuchaba ruidos por fuera del lugar, y de golpe se tenso.**

**-¡abajo!- le grito tomando a Nami del brazo y abrazándola cayendo al piso, justo antes de que la misma pared en donde estaba Nami fuera atravesada por algo que rompió la pared, pero que demostró que parte de ella estaba echa de una especie de cristal. Se había roto y miles de trozos de cristales pequeños habían caído al piso; eso ayudo ya que Luffy estaba de acostado de espalda en dirección al vidrio, abrazando a Nami, sin ponerla en peligro.**

**-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto la perrona levemente, cuando sintió que el chico la callaba dejando su mejilla frente a sus labios.**

**-callada- le suspiro mirando levemente hacía arriba, algo serio.**

**Através del gran hueco que se había formado, apareció una clase de cabeza de lobo; pero demasiada deformada para uno normal. Vieron que un tipo de garras de lobo con forma de mano humana se apoyaba contra el borde del vidrio y saltaba dentro de la habitación.**

**Miraron por un segundo lo que había atravesado la pared, era una clase de animal pero de pelaje oscuro y verdoso.**

**Nami se había quedado casi en shock, a su lado estaba una clase de hombre lobo que, parado en dos patas, aun no los habían descubierto.**

**El monstruo dio un par de pasos y parecía reír de forma humana, pero muy maliciosa. Nami aun lo miraba de costado, cuando sintió que Luffy la soltaba de su abrazo; en verdad no le hubiera gustado. ¿Qué rayos podía hacer el ante aquel monstruo?.**

**Luffy se levanto levemente a espaldas del animal, haciéndole señas a Nami que debía mantenerse abajo; vieron que el animal, iba a saltar sobre lo que quedaba de la "presa" que estaba tirada cerca de la cama, Luffy se paro silenciosamente y se le quedo mirándole.**

**En el momento que estaba a segundos de saltar, Luffy se adelanto y tiro de su cola; demostrando una gran fuerza al lanzarlo através del hueco por donde entro, haciendo más grande.**

**-¿Cómo rayos, izo eso?- se pregunto para adentro Nami, que se había cubiertota cabeza aun estando viendo al joven.**

**Ambos miraron hacía la ventana, el monstruo pareció levantarse; gruño viendo a Luffy pero enseguida salio trotando hacía otra dirección del pasillo. El joven se acerco y miro através de la ventana, mirando a ambos lados; solo diviso más pasillo blanco.**

**-¿estas bien?- le pregunto a Nami, mirándola. La chica asintió levemente.**

**-¿Quién fue esta vez?- pregunto tranquilamente Choper, mirando desde la puerta.**

**-otra vez el licántropo- le respondió el joven, ayudando a levantarse a Nami.**

**Choper miro a un costado y se acerco al extraño animal de pelaje verde oscuro.**

**-¿Qué es?- pregunto levemente Nami, algo asustada.**

**-ni idea- respondió Choper viendo el cuerpo, -parece... una hiena pero verde, esta muerto- dijo, intentando de tomarle el pulso.**

**-estos... ¿es normal?- le pregunto la joven a Luffy.**

**-más o menos- respondió, -la cosa es que ahora que estas tú, tendré que protegerte- le dijo con una leve sonrisa. La muchacha se sonrojo levemente, pero al mismo tiempo, miro através del gran hoyo.**

**-¿quieres ver que hay del otro lado?- pregunto Luffy, haciendo que Nami le mirara sorprendida, -podemos hacerlo, pero tenemos que volver rápido si nos descubren fuera- le explico. Nami miro al "afuera", sinceramente, no sabía que responder.**

**-yo me fijare de que no se cierre, ustedes pueden ir tranquilos- les explico Choper.**

**-gracias- le dijo Luffy sonriendo, para que luego salto através del agujero, extendiéndole una mano a Nami. La cual no estaba segura, pero extendió su mano; para que la ayudara a pasar al otro lado.**

**-cuidado con lo vidrios del piso- le aviso, levantándola levemente para que no pisara el piso. Se alejo del lugar, y la bajo de nuevo al piso.**

**-vamos, te quiero mostrar una cosa- le dijo el muchacho, tomando la mano de la joven y corriendo por los pasillos.**

**-hey, ¿pero que es lo que nos puede llegar a descubrir en estos lugares?- le pregunto Nami, algo preocupada.**

**-tranquila- le respondió, -cualquier cosa yo te protegeré- le dijo, cosa que sin pensarlo doblo en una puerta; Nami se sorprendió quedando con la boca abierta ante un acuario gigante, el agua era azul pero aun así parecía algo espesa, ya que no podía ver nada.**

**-vamos, acércate- le alentó Luffy, mientras que la chica lo seguía y miraba el vidrio, apoyo una mano en el vidrio; parecía que la temperatura era normal.**

**Pero algo casi le hace dar un salto hacía atrás, cuando una mano apareció en medio del mar; y vio la cara de una mujer, casi de su edad; de cabello rubio algo verdoso, pero... que tenia una cola de sirena.**

**Nami se alejo lentamente, tapándose la boca.**

**-es una...- dijo levemente.**

**-una merrow- interrumpió Luffy.**

**-¿que?- pregunto confusa Nami.**

**-antes, hace un par de años, acá había una escalera; y yo subió arriba de todo para hablar con ella- contó, viendo que la muchacha le sonreía y lo saludaba, -una vez me dijo que se llama Camie y que venia de una tierra llamada Irlanda- contó, mientras veían como la sirena daba un par de vueltas alredor, -me contó que fue separada de su familia y traída acá- le dijo.**

**-ah, pero; ¿no es una sirena?- le pregunto la joven.**

**-por supuesto que no, las sirenas son bien feas, ¿nunca viste una comparada a una merrow?- le pregunto como si fuera normal.**

**-claro que no, nunca nadie vio a una sirena o un ser así- le dijo algo indignada, al no entender lo que pasaba.**

**-ah si, ella me dijo que solían evitar a los humanos- le dijo Luffy, mientras ambos se quedaban mirando al ser nadar en círculos frente hasta que este se detuvo y se río levemente. Llamando la atención de lo jóvenes; la merrow formo un corazón con sus manos en su pecho y los señalo a ambos, luego juntando los dedos y sonriendo.**

**-¿eh?- se pregunto Luffy sin entender, mientras que Nami se sonrojo levemente. La sirena carcajeo bajo el agua y bajo la altura de su nado, quedando a la altura de Nami, que se había vuelto a acercar al vidrio apoyando una mano, mientras que Camie también apoyaba la suya, ambas tenían casi el mismo tamaño.**

**Cuando una sombra más grande se acerco por detrás, Nami se volvió a asustar parecía una clase de pulpo colorado pero con forma humana. La merrow nado a su alrededor saludándose jovialmente, pero por un momento, parecía que se hablaron; la merrow se asusto y se acerco hacía Luffy haciendo con sus manos un circulo y una extraña figura.**

**-no- se dijo para dentro, -nos tenemos que ir- le dijo a Nami, tomándola de la mano y saludando a los merrows antes de salir, cuando doblo hacía la izquierda se detuvieron de golpe.**

**-¿Qué es eso?- se pregunto temblando Nami, parecido a un timón de barco pero blanco, con una pequeña luz roja en el centro y algo lo sostenía por detrás hacía el techo.**

**-es... uno de los robots guardias- explico Luffy, dando pasos para atrás.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bue, corto el capitulo en plena trata extraña.

Más adelante conocerán a los "ellos" (Como los malos de El Eternauta ^^)

Ahora, antes que cualquier cosa del mundo; les pido que antes de que comenten su review, me encantara que pasen por mi profile para ver los fanarts que hice, no son lo mejor, pero son algo (P.D: Aun no hay fan arts de este fic , más adelante los pondre, solo tengo de Para cuando tu vuelvas, la tripulación de este fic, y un dibujo de Kia, no es mucho pero es algo).

En estos momentos estoy por irme a un cumpleaños así que me apresuro a contar esto n_nU

P.D: Si quieren saber, los **Merrow** son el equivalente a sirena en Irlanda, aun que; a diferencia de la sirenas, las hembras son buenas y apacibles, mientras que los machos son grande y bastante feos (Lo que me ayudo para Camie y Hatchi). Y si no saben, las sirenas son, en realidad, monstruos son forma de mujer y que son capaces de ser muuuy feos si lees el mande de "Cuentos de sirena" o también llamada "Bosque de sirena" de Rumiko Takahashi (La misma autora de Inuaysha y Ranma 1/2).

**Agradecimientos a los review:**

**Flames To Dust**

Muy buena la idea del secuestro, pero al mismo tiempo extraño, creo que terminarías en prisión jeje. La intente eso con la Death Note pero no he logrado nada. En fin, y si; estaría muy bueno ver que pasaría si Nami le propusiera casarse a Luffy.

**Rikuya-chan**

¿Aun sigues esperando? XP Por otra cosa que decirte, me encanta un avatar de Toby con el osito, esta re Kauai. Ahora yo tengo la verdadera identidad de Toby en mi avatar XDDDDD

**Gabe Logan**

Je, esto es recién el principio, más adelante las cosas se pondrán aun más locas y extrañas, para nuestro "curioso" Luffy.

**P.D: No se olviden de jar review y **_**antes de eso**_**, pasar por mi profile para ver mis fanart, por fa.**


	5. Nota

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, primero y principal mi computadora anda mal XP y van a llevarla a arreglar el día martes 13 de Octubre del años 2009. No tengo idea cuanto van a tardar en arreglarla pero mientras no la tenga no podré usar Internet y tampoco la de mi hermanito, ya que la mía tiene plena colección a Internet y la manda a las dos.

Es decir, que cuando dejen sus preciados reviews no los podré ver, igualmente como no tengo hecho un capitulo solo dirán; "Esta loca, primero lo suspende por vacaciones y ahora por que no le anda la maquina".

Bue, así será; para no joderlos tanto dejo un preview de los próximos capítulos; en cada fanfic mío va a haber uno:

.

.

**(Música de aventura)**

**Nuestros amigos tendrán que aventurarse a mayores peligros.**

"**-es, un robot Guardián- dijo Luffy frente a la maquina".**

**¿Descubrirán los secretos del laboratorio?**

"**-¿que?- dijo Nami, tomando la libreta; -"Experimento nº 45, Monkey D. Luffy. Experimento nº 23, Tony Tony Choper"-"**

**¿Lograran escapar como desean?**

"**-¡Corre, nonos queda mucho tiempo ante de que se den cuenta!- grito."**

**Caras conocidas aparecen.**

"**-mamá, he vuelto- dijo la joven, casi lloran al ver a Belleme."**

"**-Nami has vuelto- dijo una joven de cabellos celestes, junto a otros tres chicos."**

"**-claro, olvide presentarme; soy Ace, el hermanastro de Luffy- comento el muchacho."**

"**-te los presento si quieres; experimentos nº 6298 y nº 4512; conocidos antiguamente con los nombres de Zoro y Robin-."**

**¿Pasara algo más entre Luffy y Nami?**

"**-ahora comprendo, por que no me podían explicar lo que era el amor- dijo Luffy con sinceridad."**

**Nuevos personajes, nuevas aventuras, grandes secretos y una comparación de hace más de cien años...**

"**-Luffy... tu tienes-".**

**Todo esto y mucho más en:**

"**Entre cadenas"**

**Aho****ra, agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

Sip, usare mucha mitología, leyendas e historias para este fics. Argentina es muy rica en todo tipo de leyendas ^^

**Rykuya-chan**

Vas a tener que esperarme un ratito más, pero será poco, ya que iré pensando en mejores ideas. (Si!! Toby es Dr. House)

**Ayaami-sama**

Bueno, te daré un tiempo para que te des cuenta de este vergonzoso aviso.

**Flames To Dust**

Bien dicho, aunque como veras; aparecerán mucho más personajes y se verán enfrascados en esta batalla de supervivencia.


	6. Los ellos

**Capitulo 5: Los "ellos"**

**Un robot, parecido a un timonel estaba frente a Nami y Luffy (Si vieron la película de Wall-e, imagínenlo parecido al timón piloto automático de la nave de los humanos).**

**El robot, parecía tener una luz roja en el centro y esta titilo un segundo.**

**-a las tres corremos- le dijo Luffy lo más bajo que pudo a Nami, aun tomándola de la mano; -¡3!- grito de golpe, sin hacer ninguna regresiva; Nami casi salio volando tras él.**

**-¡vale Nami, corre!- le decía Luffy a su reciente amiga, mientras doblaba de golpe, arrastrándola del brazo; de golpe, ambos se detuvieron, otro robot idéntico al anterior estaba frente a ellos y les interrumpía.**

**Este avanzo lentamente hacía ellos. Luffy soltó la mano de Nami, y se mando contra el robot.**

**-abajo- dijo el joven, cuando partía el soporte del robot; Nami casi se tiro al suelo cuando Luffy lanzo el gran robot através del pasillo.**

**-Dios, que increíble fuer...- Nami no pudo terminar de hablar, que Luffy volvió a tomarle la mano y se largo a correr de nuevo. **

**-¡rápido, no te detengas; los ellos no tardan!- le grito Luffy.**

**-bien, pero no puedo correr tan rápido- le dijo la joven, cuando Luffy la jalo y la sostuvo en sus brazos, mientras corría aun más rápido.**

**Através de los pasillos, mientras Luffy corría con Nami en brazos; en vio una vez más con otro dos robot iguales, uno atrás del otro.**

**Sostuvo a Nami contra su pecho, y choco de espalda contra ambos robot haciéndolos retroceder y doblando nuevamente; esta vez, ya estaban en el pasillo donde aun estaba un gran hueco en una pared, en el medio había un banco que, de algún manera había evitado que el hueco roto se hubiera cerrado.**

**-apúrense chicos- escucho la voz de Choper, desde el otro lado, que veía a través del hueco, como se acercaban algunos robot detrás de Luffy con Nami en brazos.**

**Una vez frente del hueco, Luffy dio un salto y callo dentro de su cuarto, Choper, de pronto, se agrando (Tipo Heavy Point) y sacando el banco, mientras volvía a hacerse pequeño; y la pared se "reformaba" sola, volviéndose compacta de nuevo y sin dejar ningún rastro del accidente de antes.**

**Luffy, aun que había caído sobre Nami, miro hacía tras hasta que la pared estuvo bien; al igual que Nami, que pensó que nada más en este lugar la podría sorprender.**

**-¿estas bien?- le pregunto Luffy a Nami, haciendo que la joven quedara dura y sonrojada, ante darse cuenta que el muchacho estaba casi sobre ella y con su cara a centímetros de la suya.**

**-¿te lastimaron?, di algo- le pidió Luffy.**

**-eh, si, estoy bien- dijo algo nerviosa; a lo cual Luffy le sonrió y se levanto para sentarse a su lado.**

**-eso estuvo cerca- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.**

**-¿y esto... es común?- pregunto la pelirroja, Choper asintió.**

**-más o menos, créeme; no quieres saber que te sucede si te atrapan- le respondió, aun con una media sonrisa. Nami se acomodo en el suelo y miro la pared recientemente reconstruida.**

**-dime, al estar aquí; ¿nunca has visto nada que no fuera estos cuartos o los pasillos?- le pregunto Nami a su compañero.**

**-lo vi, pero solo una vez cuando pudimos llegar a la sima y pude ver por una ventana el cielo y el mar, pero nos detuvieron enseguida- le comento el joven.**

**-¿el mar?- pregunto la joven.**

**-si, creo que este lugar esta en una isla y creo que el ambiente en frío afuera de este lugar- explico Choper mientras se les acercaba, al estar los dos jóvenes sentados podía caminar a su lado y estar a su altura.**

**-ya veo, es como Alcatraz- respondió Nami, (Refiriéndose a la prisión actualmente inactiva que se encuentra en una isla en San Francisco, creo).**

**-¿eh?- preguntaron extrañados tanto el reno con el muchacho.**

**-dejen, no dije nada- respondió Nami, dejando el tema.**

**-bueno, volveré a lo que estaba haciendo antes- dijo Choper saliendo a su cuarto.**

**Los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados un momento.**

**-este... ¿y cuantas veces han inatentado de salir de aquí?- le pregunto Nami a Luffy.**

**-no estoy seguro... según Choper ya le habremos intentado miles de veces, pero no hemos logrado avanzar más que aquella vez que llegamos a ver el cielo- le dijo sin problema, pero Nami solo asintió con la mirada baja, cosa que Luffy se dio cuenta.**

**-tranquila, te prometo que lograremos salir de aquí- le dijo con una media sonrisa. Nami le sonrío más tranquila.**

**-gracias, pero continuamente pienso en mi madre y lo preocupada que estará por mi- dijo juntando su mentón a sus rodillas.**

**-bueno, yo no me preocuparía por lo que sucede afuera de este laboratorio- comento el muchacho, haciendo que la joven le mirara extrañada, -por estos pasillos hay mil y un cosas que no son humanas o que lamentablemente lo son- le dijo.**

**-¿pero que es lo peor que te puede hacer un humano? tu fuerza te debe ayudar mucho- le dijo sin comprender la joven.**

**-tal vez sea la verdad lo que dices, pero... yo no soy extraño comparado con otros humanos que me he encontrado allí afuera, y...- le explico achicándose, -hay un humano que siempre me encuentro con el cada de vez en cuando intento subir; y cada vez que voy, el crece más y yo apenas- dijo pensativo.**

**-pero; ¿acaso es tan fuerte como tú o que hace?- le pregunto Nami, sorprendida ante la expresión del joven.**

**-este... sus brazos...- le dijo, mientras parecía buscar la explicación correcta, -le crecen, eh; se hacen de metal- explico. Aun que parecía que ninguno de los estaba seguro.**

**...**

**En otro lugar del mismo laboratorio, a unos pisos por arriba de la celda; una sombra parecía sentada en un sillón a su lado había una pequeña mesa y sobre esta se encontraba una copa de liquido rojo violáceo.**

**La sombra, que apenas se distinguía, demostraba variadas curvas insistiendo un cuerpo femenino; pero su mirada se desvía a la mayor fuente de luz del lugar. Un par de tubos de color verde fluorescente que emanaban una luz importante. Uno de ellos estaba vacío, pero en el segundo se distinguía un cuerpo humano que tenia un respirador conectado, el cuerpo estaba inmóvil suspendido en un liquido fluorescente y la expresión del cuerpo era sumisa o dormida.**

**-je... ya va siendo tiempo- pronuncio la sombra, al ver que; en la base del gran tubo comenzaba a parpadear una luz rojizo; de repente los ojos del cuerpo se abren y a los pocos segundos, el liquido chorrea por debajo llenando el piso, cubriendo una parte del piso que parecía estar más baja y preparada para aquella situación.**

**Al salir del tubo y separarse del respirador artificial; dio un par de pasos respirando algo agitado y sin importarle su desnudes.**

**-buenos días 6298, ¿Cómo la pasaste?- pregunto la voz femenina. El cuerpo que acaba de despertar solo suspiro enojado.**

**-has crecido... ¿hace cuanto despertaste?- pregunto el joven, aun goteando el liquido que contrastaba con el color de su cabello. La mujer solo rió divertida.**

**-hace un par de años, no más- le respondió.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bien, cabe decir que aun no arreglaron mi compu, así que hagan de cuenta que la nota anterior nunca existió.

Ya iré incluyendo a más personajes, pero la mayoría de las personalidades no serán del todo iguales, y habrá buenos que serán malos y que luego serán buenos, y hay malos que serán buenos y que luego... este... Bien, luego nos e que pasara.

**POR CIERTO, SI ALGUIEN SABE DONDE PUEDO VER LOS CAPITULOS DE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD EN ESPAÑOL, NO DESCARGARLOS SI NO VERLOS** (Si dejan una dirección de Internet recuerden dejar una espacio entre cada letra así el review lo acepta).

**Agradecimiento a los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

Bueno, ¿Hizo falta usar mucha de tu paciencia para este capitulo? Espero que no, por que sé que los lectores son los primero... No, lo primero, lamentablemente, la esa cárcel que llamamos escuela -.-U

**Flames To Dust**

¿Eres un adivino o algo por el estilo? Siempre sueles adivinar con lo que pasara y empiezo a pensar que no estas lejos y lees mis anotaciones sobre los fics, con el tal de que no aparezcas de la nada detrás de mí todo ira. Fíjate, es un tipo de intercambio equivalente; dejo un capitulo, ustedes dejan un review. Yo dejo una nota y un adelanto del fic, ustedes dejan un review pero más cortito. ¿Quedamos a mano?

Un review rapidito, esta bien non Algunas veces veo tu avatar y pienso que Toby aun no ha mostrado todo lo que puede hacer, es mucho más de lo que aparenta. No como un compañero de clase que como solo ve el anime, cuando le hable de Toby me dije: "Pero es un asco ese personaje". Y me imagine a Toby sacándose la mascara y, como Madara, mandose una paliza, bien merecida. "Eso es por decir que Toby es un asco- Madara" Bien dicho ^.^

**Ayaami-sama**

Bueno, también un review cortito y rápido pero importante para el autor; espero que te guste el capitulo.

.

.

_**Saludos a todos**_**. (En especial a mi prima que cumple año este viernes, yo siempre le dije que era una brujita por que cumplía en Halloween pero en verdad, nos llevamos muy bien).**


	7. Embestida

**Capitulo 6: Embestida**

**No estaba seguro de por donde iba, solo sabía que estaba perdido.**

**Luffy tan solo era un niño cuando, por accidente, salio de su cuarto y se dispuso a bagar por los pasillos.**

**-¡Choper!- dijo fuertemente, intentando de encontrarlo, comenzaba a preocuparse de donde estuviera y siguió su camino, sin saber que se alejaba bastante de su cuarto común.**

**Entre tanto pasillos blancos y más blancos era fácil perderse, siguió caminando y luego se dispuso a correr, doblando en cualquier lado con el tal de encontrarse con su compañero.**

**Pero, una figura le hizo detenerse en seco; en una de los pasillos, había un niño, apenas sería un poco más alto que él. Lo que más le sorprendió a Luffy fue que el cabello del niño fuera verde.**

**Ambos se miraron por unos momentos sorprendidos, Luffy llevaba puesto el conjunto de color blanco que siempre llevaba, en cambio, el otro niño tenía ropa algo demacrada para la situación, la mayoría de los colores de su ropa eran grises o marrones.**

**-¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunto el niño de cabello verde a Luffy. El joven, ante la sorpresa no pudo responder mucho.**

**-hey, ¿te pregunte donde estoy?- insistió el peliverde, Luffy dio un par de pasos para atrás negado con su cabeza. El chico frunció el seño.**

**-¿no me vas a decir donde estoy?- le pregunto, esta vez un poco más rudo.**

**-no sé- dijo levemente, dando más pasos hacía atrás.**

**-espera, ¿Cómo que no sabes?- le dijo, avanzando algo amenazante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Luffy se fue corriendo, aun que el niño no se quedo atrás; por alguna razón este seria el inicio de una extraña enemistad.**

**...**

**Una vez más, la ventana de cristal blanco, que conformaba la pared de la habitación de aquel joven reno medio humano y aquel niño, estaba rota.**

**Ambos avanzaban a cierta velocidad, ocultándose de los guardias robots; Luffy aun recordaba a aquel niño que lo había perseguíos por un tiempo. Él apenas había cambiado su cuerpo desde entonces, nunca había tomado hacía cuanto tiempo lo había visto, pero supuso que con Choper a su lado no habría problemas.**

**Pero no todo era de esperarse bien; tuvieron que separarse en una intersección; Luffy corría bastante rápido, alejándose del robot guardia. No podía dejarse atrapar, una vez más; tanto el robot como el niño se detuvieron; el guardia metálico rastreo la cara del joven acertando a uno de los tantos números que tenían en un pequeño panel rojo en su centro, en segundos se escucho un corte limpio; Luffy callo sentado algo asustado y el robot detrás de él, simplemente, se rajo por la mitad, cayendo esta al piso.**

**-hola- dijo un pre adolescente, frente al niño, -¿me vas a decir ahora donde estoy?- le pregunto el joven de cabello verde, Luffy solo quedo mudo ante encontrarse con aquel que era un niño hace tiempo.**

**-¿Quién... sos?- le pregunto temblando. Mientras que el joven sonreía.**

**-6-2-9-8- le comento, -aun que, mi nombre real es Zoro- le respondió.**

**Choper caminaba por una de los pasillos, por alguna razón su forma era más parecida a la de un reno joven real, parado en cuatro patas; miraba de un lado a otro algo preocupado.**

**-no puede ser, Luffy ¿Dónde te metiste?- se dijo, viendo por un pasillo; escucho un pequeño sonido agudo, no tardo en darse cuenta de que era el grito del niño, al observar uno de los largos pasillos; Luffy doblo hacía allí, mientras corría y pedía ayuda. Detrás de él, apareció un joven de cabello color verde; Choper noto un par de tipos de navajas en sus brazos. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar mucho más, ya que apenas lo vio; izo que Luffy se aferrara a su lomo y se largo a correr con todo, dejando al joven atrás.**

**-uf... ese venado de mierda- se dijo el joven viendo que ya no alcanzaría al animal; escucho un sonido a su lado, al alzar la vista se encontró con uno de aquellos robots guardias, el cual emitió un pequeño sonido; pero al joven solo le vasto mover su brazo rápidamente, para que este cayera al piso.**

**...**

**Choper caminaba algo apurado por aquellos pasillos blancos; desde que Luffy había entrado a la adolescencia no podía estar un segundo quieto. La curiosidad era demasiado para el joven... que apenas con 11 años, parecía querer recorrer todo el lugar.**

**Incluso sabiendo de las tantas cosas que se podía encontrar en aquel lugar, parecía ya no importarle; había salido ya varias veces, una vez más no haría nada.**

**Luffy caminaba bastante tranquilo por los pasillos, aun que se había empezado a darse cuenta que estos empezaban a tomar otros colores un poco más oscuros; aun que vio algunas marcas no se advirtió que eran manchas de sangre y otras manchas a su alrededor.**

**-creo que... debería ir volviendo- se dijo, comenzando a detenerse al ver que la atmosfera se volvía más oscura y a más pasos más adelante estaba en plena oscuridad... miro unos segundos pero a punto de darse vuelta, escucho un sonido proveniente de la oscuridad; nuevamente volteo a ver que sucedía y quedo paralizado al distinguir una figura que debía ser bastante mayor que él.**

**Dos minutos después...**

**Nuevamente en los pasillos plenamente blancos, Choper intentaba encontrar a Luffy y miro a un costado al escuchar el grito de Luffy; através de otro pasillo vio pasar corriendo a Luffy y, detrás de él, persiguiéndolo un muchacho que parecía que no se detendría hasta atraparlo.**

**-¿Luffy...?- se quedo algo pensativo Choper ante la escena; intento correr en su ayuda y así nuevamente, comenzó una absurda persecución que termino con Zoro varado en algún lugar que no conocía y los otros dos jóvenes escapando a su cuarto nuevamente...**

**Hace un par de años, de la historia actual...**

**-dime, ¿es acaso que no me escuchas o me ignoras?- le pregunto Luffy, mientras corría, al muchacho que estaba tras él.**

**-¿Por qué no te callas y te quedas quieta así te parto a la mitad, ok?- le dijo frustrado el joven de cabello verde, mientras corría.**

**-sinceramente, no me agradaría además si me haces eso terminaría muerto- le dijo inocentemente Luffy, mientras saltaba esquivando aquellas espadas que estaban a cambio de los brazos del muchacho.**

**-escucha, creo que comenzamos mal, ¿Por qué no nos detenemos, ok?- le pregunto Luffy al joven.**

**-si, me parece perfecto- sonrío Zoro. Luffy se detuvo de golpe.**

**-je, que bueno ya no intentes...- antes de poder terminar salto por arriba de la espada que casi lo corta, -hey, yo quería que también dejes de intentar de cortarme ¿te parece?- le pregunto, esquivando nuevamente sus ataques.**

**-debes saber que desde hace rato he decidido matarte ¿entended?- le dijo con seriedad el peliverde. Luffy quedo confundido.**

**-¿pero yo que te hice?- pregunto, esta vez dejando a Zoro sin respuesta.**

**-eh... bueno, pues...- mientras que Zoro pensaba mirando hacía bajo, -veras, no es algo...- dijo alzando la mirada y dándose cuenta que el joven había salido corriendo nuevamente.**

**-maldito, hijo de...- y mientras lo insultaba salía corriendo sin esperanzas de encontrarlo.**

**Cuarto en algún lugar del laboratorio;**

**-dime, ¿para que te preparas?- le pregunto la morena al joven de cabello verde que parecía prepararse para escapar un rato de aquellas prisión de cuatro paredes.**

**-algo, que vengo esperando hace tiempo... ya debe de estar grande- se dijo para si mismo y sonrío; -vas a ser más divertido aún-.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: No hace falta que me lo recuerden... Tarde mucho con otro capitulo lo sé. Pero ahora de vacaciones intentare de hacer los mejor para que mis fics le sean de su agrado! *Pose heroica*

**Reviews:**

**Gabe Logan: **Gracias por el review, te lo agradezco mucho. Espero que este capi te guste n.n

**Flames To Dust**: Como ya sabes, "esa" aun esta en la computadora *Aparece Drauny con un mazo a punto de pegarle a la computadora* ¡Sal de mi computadora maldita!... Ok, hasta yo sé que este fic aun aguarda secretos muy oscuros y diversos... Así que, casi se podría decir que ustedes aun conocen poco de la historia ^-^U

**Nami_san_09**: No son nada los reviews, también; eres una gran escritora y me gustan mucho tus historias!. Y si, veras que este fic tendrá mUUUuuchos misterios.

**Ayaami-sama**: Ufff, ese es otro fic que pronto debo seguir; te prometo que lo subiré pronto te lo aseguro. Que bueno que te guste el fic n.n

**Rikuya-chan**: El dicho de "ellos" lo saque de "El Eternauta", una historieta argentina que me encanta; larga de casi 300 paginas pero me gusto tanto que me lo leí en tres días XD Espero que te guste el capi.

**XxOne PiecexX**: Bueno, dejaste el review en el 1º capitulo, espero que puedas leer los demás y que te gusten n.n

**DNeko**: Te quedaste con ganas de leer más, pues aquí un nuevo capi! Espero que te guste, y que los disfrutes. Gracias por el review.

.

.

A todos, gracias por los review y **FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! ^O^ **


	8. Incompatibilidad

**Capitulo 7: Incompatibilidad**

**-entonces, ¿hay más humanos aquí?- pregunto Nami algo sorprendida. El joven asintió con la cabeza.**

**-aun que he visto muy poco que se comporten como humanos de verdad- le comento Luffy, acomodándose sentado como indio.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto la muchacha confusa.**

**-es que... los pocos humanos que he visto acá, son hombres y, varios, se comportan como verdaderos animales y casi se terminan transformando en ellos; solo uno, a quien he visto ya hace mucho tiempo ha crecido también como humano, pero... tiene algo distinto- se dijo, el mismo parecía dudar.**

**De repente, un sonido izo que ambos se callaran intentando adivinar que era; parecía un chirrido, de algo que se raspada contra una pared.**

**-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Nami, parándose, Luffy también lo hizo; ambos quedaron callados escuchando como el sonido de unos pasos del otro lado de la pared se acercaban. De repente el sonido se detuvo.**

**-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto la muchacha, que sintió como Luffy la jalaba del brazo y la lanzaba al cuarto de Choper. Este se sorprendió y se acerco a Nami, ambos pudieron ver que la pared que unía los tres cuartos era destrozada a la altura del cuarto de Luffy por un joven de cabello verde con dos largas y afiladas navajas que crecían de sus muñecas, suplantando las manos.**

**Luffy se hecho de un salto hacía atrás sobre la cama; el joven peliverde se acerco a toda velocidad, Luffy volvió a esquivar su ataque ante de que quebrara la cama a la mitad.**

**El joven pelinegro pensó unos segundos y corrió al hoyo en la pared, saltando a los pasillos y seguido de cerca por el peliverde que también salto.**

**-¿Qué... quien era ese?- pregunto algo indignada la joven pelirroja.**

**-se llama Zoro- respondió con seriedad Choper; -Luffy se encontró con el cuando eran niños, todavía no se exactamente que hizo que Zoro odiara a Luffy pero cada cierto tiempo aparece por aquí- le explico ayudándola a ponerse de pie.**

**-pero...- Nami quedo unos momentos en silencio, -tenemos que ir a ayudarlo- dijo rápidamente acercándose al agujero.**

**-no, seria peligroso- respondió Choper, tomando un forma más adulta y fornida; -quiero que vos te quedes acá, y mantengas esta abertura abierta- le dijo, mientras dejaba una silla en un espacio para que la pared dejara de "regenerarse".**

**-¿si?- le pregunto Choper mientras saltaba a los pasillos, la muchacha asintió levemente y vio alejarse al hombre reno. Dejadora bastante nerviosa.**

**Por otra parte...**

**Luffy corría através de los posillos, aun que esta vez sabia que había echo algo distinto; él sabia que ese muchacho lo quería muerto y no quería exponer a Nami a ese peligro; aún así, y como en la mayoría de las veces en las que se producía esa persecución, todo acababa cuando ambos se perdían dentro de aquel laberinto blanco y luego de algunas vueltas más Luffy dejaba atrás a su perseguidor y corría buscando a Choper así luego volverían a su cuarto.**

**Choper trotaba, esta vez en una forma más animal en cuatro patas; usualmente Luffy seguía un camino singular, casi siempre terminaba desviándose primordialmente hacía la derecha; claro él no se daba cuenta, Zoro tampoco, pero Choper tomaba esto como marca para saber hacía donde dirigirse. El joven reno doblo en uno de los tantos pasillos, pero en este caso choco su hocico contra algo suave pero fuerte, retrocedió un poco agitando su nariz y descubrir a una muchacha de cabello negro con algunos brillos azulados; era algunos años mayor que Luffy, con una expresión seria, ojos azules y de gran belleza. Choper solo pudo quedarse un momento estático, antes de pensar que era la primera vez que la veía allí. La muchacha pensó unos momentos y cruzo sus brazos hacia su pecho.**

**-eh?-.**

**...**

**Luffy continuaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, comenzaba a desesperarse al no encontrar a su compañero reno; aun que estaba más tranquilo al ver que había perdido a su atacante. Pero su gracia no duro tanto, ya que el correr con una mirada contante hacía atrás, hizo que se chocase con algo que pareciera que se lo hubiesen lanzado.**

**-¿Choper?- se pregunto al ver a su compañero semi inconciente; levanto la vista encontrándose con la mujer de cabello negro; -¿Por qué se lo hiciste?- le grito enojado Luffy. La joven río.**

**-así que eres tu- dijo, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho y haciendo que la cabeza de Luffy casi se torciera hacía atrás; este retrocedió tomándose la nuca.**

**-¡hey, eso dolió!- reprocho adolorido, ahora unas manos crecieron por su espalda, tomando su cuello; el joven tomo parte de esos anterazos de más, intentando jalarlos.**

**La mujer sintió cierto dolor, y provoco que otro par de brazos intentaran tomar los del chico, pero de un solo jalon logro desaparecer todos los brazos de más, y la mujer retrocedió adolorida.**

**Luffy se apresuro a cargar a Choper en sus brazos y corre al lado contrario, pero nuevamente se topo con Zoro, parecía agotado, luego de correr y dar muchas vueltas, innecesarias, había llegado al lugar de la pelea.**

**El joven pelinegro no se las veía bien, la mujer parecía estar listas para volver a atacar de igual manera y Zoro ya parecía listo para saltar; aun que cuando lo hizo, un sonido estruendoso, y nunca antes escuchado por los presente allí, resonó del lado del pasillo de la mujer pelinegra. Esta había caído de lado, algo asustada; aun que ver a Nami con una escopeta apuntado al frente ya era algo de temer.**

**-¿Nami?- preguntaron Luffy y Choper, algo confundido, al mismo tiempo; la muchacha le hizo señales de que se acercaran; Luffy se acerco con Choper en brazos ocultándose tras de Nami. Esta mantenía su mirada en los dos atacantes; había disparado al techo pero todos, incluyendo a Luffy y Choper habían quedado asustados; el muchacha pelirroja noto rápidamente que aquella pareja no tenia las típicas ropas blancas, si no que usaban ropa normal como afuera de ese lugar.**

**Nami retrocedió aun apuntando al frente, hasta llegar casi al borde del pasillo.**

**-corre- dijo levemente, antes de salir corriendo tras de Luffy. Choper, aun conciente pero sin ser capaz de ponerse de pie, les guío hasta la abertura de sus cuartos. Una vez dentro Luffy arranco la silla de la pared y dejo que esta se regenerara, alerta mientras esta lo hacía, espero hasta que no quedara un centímetro sin cubrir, rápidamente se acerco a Nami y Choper.**

**-ya, estoy bien- dijo Choper, nuevamente con la altura de un niño, y parándose dificultosamente.**

**-Nami, ¿de donde sacaste eso?- le pregunto Luffy, aun más extrañado, señalando la escopeta.**

**-es que... quise ir a ayudarlos y de un armario en un pasillo, logre encontrar esto y cargarlo- dijo algo apenada.**

**-¿es un arma de fuego?- pregunto Choper acercándose.**

**-si, mi mamá usaba una este tipo de armas para casar en los bosques cerca de casa- explico la joven.**

**-valla- dijeron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes.**

**-pero, ¿estas personas no irán a regresar?- pregunto la muchacha poniéndose de pie, mirando la pared por donde antes habían irrumpido.**

**-no lo creo- dijo Choper, -los dejaste bastante asustados, posiblemente van a esperan un tiempo antes de volver a atacar- explico el reno, la muchacha suspiro algo, solo un poco, más aliviada.**

**-oi Nami- le llamo el joven, haciendo que la joven le mirara; -gracias por salvarnos a mi y a Choper- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.**

**-gracias- respondió algo sonrojada.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, ya lo se; me fui al carajo con el tiempo de actualización. No fue mi culpa! Es el colegio y.. un bloqueo imaginativo que tuve! T.T

Por que comencé a actualizar por este?... Este fic fue el más viejo en actualizar antes de dejar esta laguna de inexistencia MIA XD

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan: **Comenzando por ti, perdón por tardar tanto u.u Gracias por el review.

**DNeko:** Perdón por tardar tanto u.u Me da cosa cuando leo "Actualiza pronto" y de tan buena gana. Prometo ir agregando más LuNa através de la historia.

**Flames To Dust: **Nuevamente, perdón u.u (Me iré a cansar de decir esa palabra) Bueno, me haces muchitas preguntas XD Pero si irán respondiendo con el paso de los capítulos, y te confirmo que no faltara el ZoRo.

**Ayaami-sama: **Otra vez perdón, y como he dicho antes tarde demasiado por actualizar.

**Rikuya-chan**: Perdón por tardar tanto con el 8, además, aun debo de seguir mis demás fics. Gracias por el aliento y no hace falta una escusa.

Saludos. Dragonazul.


End file.
